The invention relates to an automatic embroidery sewing machine, and in particular, to a drive mechanism associated with an embroidery frame thereof and an arrangement therefor.
An automatic embroidery sewing machine is known which includes a mechanism utilizing a plurality of servo motors and transmission assemblies for driving a support member which carries an embroidery frame in two directions of X- and Y-axis on the two dimensional X-Y plane and which also includes an electrical control unit for driving the mechanism in accordance with data contained in a magnetic tape, paper tape, card or semiconductor memory, etc. A variety of transmission assemblies are known which may be used in sewing machines of this kind to transmit the rotation of a servo motor to a support associated with an embroidery frame. Many of these transmission assemblies employ a combination of rack and pinion or other gear meshing assembly, producing offensive noises in operation in certain instances. In some instances, a backlash may cause an unsatisfactory accuracy of control.
To avoid this difficulty, there has been proposed the use of a combination of rollers and a wire for the power transmission assembly. However, in these proposals, a support member associated with an embroidery frame is either disposed rearwardly of the arm, to the left of the arm end or on the opposite side from the body of the sewing machine, or at a location remote from the body of the sewing machine, resulting in an increased overall size of the machine. In addition, a mechanism which drives the support member associated with the embroidery frame in the directions of the X- and Y-axis includes a number of parts which remain exposed around the bed, presenting an unsightly appearance. Because the embroidery frame is secured to the support member by set screws, a troublesome operation is required to mount or dismount the embroidery frame onto or from the sewing machine.
It will be seen that it is desirable to provide a compact mechanism which drives the support member associated with the embroidery frame, thus affording a sightly and neat appearance of the sewing machine. It is also desirable that the number of parts of the mechanism which remain exposed on or around the bed be minimized and that the mounting or dismounting of the embroidery frame onto or from the support member be simplified.
It is a first object of the invention to provide an automatic embroidery sewing machine in which a mechanism for driving a support member associated with an embroidery frame is neatly housed below a bed.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a compact, automatic embroidery sewing machine including a mechanism which drives a support member associated with an embroidery frame and which includes a reduced number of parts which remain exposed on or around the bed.
It is a third object of the invention to provide an automatic embroidery sewing machine having a neat appearance which is achieved by allowing a support member associated with an embroidery frame and a mechanism which drives it have all of their parts housed within the body of a sewing machine whenever an embroidery frame is dismounted from the support member.
It is a fourth object of the invention to provide an automatic embroidery sewing machine having a support member on which an embroidery frame can be easily mounted or dismounted.